


Scent

by Chococat_tan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Post-relevation or conquest route, also platonically telling your retainer he smells nice, hopefully everyone's in character, it doesn't matter, pick a god and pray for me, we post unedited fanfic like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococat_tan/pseuds/Chococat_tan
Summary: Laslow buys perfume (based on my headcannon that Olivia smells like roses





	Scent

 Large hands, calloused from all the years of handling weapons, held the old documents from years past with great care. Xander or rather the newly crowned King Xander, had taken it upon himself to organize the collection of papers in his personal library. He had been able to do so because there was no rush.

 Nohr was experiencing peace for the first time in a while and had recovered greatly after the war in the past few years. Of course it wasn’t perfect, having gone through a rocky start in the beginning with all the assassination attempts and that one attempt at a coup d'etat, not to mention the riots over some things here and there but those died down with the conditions getting better in the kingdom. It hadn’t reached golden age (and it probably wouldn’t into the next generation at the earliest) like the years when his grandfather and ancestors before that was in reign but at the very least, if nothing else, it was getting there.

Xander was hunched over his desk, looking over documents, when there was a knock on the door to his studies. Not needing to look up, as he knew full well who was on the other side, he granted permission for Laslow to come in.

“Milord is there any else you need for me to do today?” his retainer asked as he made his way in. Xander placed the documents down and brought his hands, clasped together in thought, to rest his chin on, trying to remember anything else his retainer needed to do.

“I don’t believe you have any other duties to do for today,” Xander said finally. “You may be relieved for today although Laslow please be aware if I hear a single word about you harassing the women in town again, I will not hesitate to punish you accordingly.”

“Milord I am a little miffed that you think so lowly of me, believing that I would harass the ladies,” Laslow replied, faking hurt.

“What about the other day or the one before that one or the one before that?” Xander pointed out, crinkling his face with a look of disappointment.

“That was a misunderstanding,” Laslow argued to which Xander uncharacteristically rolled his eyes.

“Laslow if you are going to go into town, I suggest you do it soon before I change my mind.”

“Yes milord,” Laslow said before scampering out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 “ _Rejected yet again_ ,” Laslow thought dejectedly as he moped around town. “ _That has been the third lady today. Maybe I should go buy something to make me feel better. I will never chastise Severa for being a wasteful buyer ever again. Now let’s see what to buy...Oh my cologne supply has been running low._ ”

Laslow’s entrance into the perfume shop was signaled by the bells in the front. He was greeted by the shopkeeper with a warm smile. He greeted her back with one of his own before looking around the shop.

“ _The shape and design of this bottle is nice,_ ” he thought, examining one particular perfume bottle.

    “Did this one catch your eye?” the shopkeeper asked, noticing Laslow’s interest. “That is one of our newest perfumes. It’s a rose water perfume. No one has asked about it yet. You are the first to express interest in it. Would you like to try it?”

    “I would love to try it,” Laslow replied. “It would be an honor to be the first especially with the assistance from a lovely lady such as yourself.”

    “Alright,” she said, ignoring the second half of his statement. “Please take off your glove so I can spray it on your the wrist or the back of your hand if you prefer.”

    Laslow proceeded to do so and she sprayed the perfume on him. He held his wrist up to his face and inhaled the scent, triggering memories within himself.

“Do you like the smell?” the shopkeeper asked eagerly as she saw how long Xander’s retainer was thinking about the perfume.

“This scent is...nostalgic,” Laslow said as past memories flowed into him.

He remembers of a time before that horrible future when he was still a child, good and happy and blissfully unaware of the terrible things that would come. He remembers of a time when he hid himself in his mother, being shyer than she was, and of the comforting scent that would envelop in every time he did so. He remembers of a time when he told her she always smelled so nice and after doing so, his mother sprayed some of her perfume on him. He remembers himself breaking into a large smile and cheerfully telling his mother how happy he was that becoming more like her.

“I would like to purchase a few bottles of this perfume,” Laslow said.

“Alright,” the shopkeeper said with a smile. “I’m glad you like it and thank you for your patronage.”

 

* * *

 

Laslow had returned to the castle later when the sun was starting to set. He went into his quarters to put away the perfume bottle before walking around the castle to the dining hall, running into Selena the process. She scowled at him but she still greeted him anyways.

“Good afternoon to you too Selena,” Laslow greeted back. “It’s always a pleasure to see you although may I ask why are you staring at me so intently. It’s a little bit embarrassing to have you do so.”

“There’s something different about you today,” Selena noticed.

“Would you like to guess what it is my dear Selena?” Laslow asked.

    “You smell different from usual,” Selena commented

    “I do hope you mean in good way,” Laslow remarked

    “It’s certainly better than the tacky colognes you usually use,” Selena said. “It’s a nice scent although...it reminds me of something.”

    “I know,” Laslow said solemnly. “It reminds of her.”

    “Oh,” Selena said, realizing who he was talking about. “I didn’t realize...That was in insensiti-.”

    “It’s okay Selena,” Laslow said. “It’s not your fault. Besides I am actually surprised you feel a bit guilty.”  

    “You know family is a difficult topic for all of us...,” she said. “Anyways, you should call King Xander to come to supper. It’s time to eat.”

    Laslow nodded his head and turned around to where his liege would be, most likely still in his studies. He knocked the door out of courtesy but there was really no need. The door was open.

    “Milord it’s time to eat,” Laslow called. “Would you rather eat in here or in the dining hall? I could bring the food to you if you wish.”

    “It’s alright,” Xander replied. “I’ll be there in a moment. Let me just put this last scroll away.”

    The retainer waited for his king to be done before they bother left for the dining hall together. Xander looked to his left where Laslow was walking beside him and said “Is that a new scent you’re wearing?”

    “As a matter of fact, it is,” Laslow replied. “I’m honored that you notice the little changes in me milord.”

    “Well it’s certainly a nice scent,” Xander commented.

    “Thank you milord,” Laslow said was a smile. “I like how it smells too. I find it quite nostalgic.”

    “Is that so?” Xander mused. “Perhaps you can tell me about why you find it nostalgic.”

    “Perhaps,” Laslow said. “But for now, it is a story saved for another time.’’   

    “I look forward to it then.”


End file.
